


trust not a demon

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon World Series
Genre: Betrayal, Developing Friendships, Gen, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Post-Decode. Taiga had freed him from the mindless control of Satan Mode and he was grateful for that. But for Lucemon, the pain and psychological trauma he had to endure because he'd been experimented on and tortured, by Barbamon no less, left him very wary of trusting anyone ever again.





	1. Long Road to Recovery

" _All negative effects will be returned to normal and the Digital World will be safe again_."

Those had been some of Lucemon's last words to Taiga, before he fled at the arrival of the rest of the Tamers. But now, with the Digital World safe from the rogue program Vitium and even Barbamon, Lucemon could breathe easier. He was away from any other Digimon, residing in his own hut deep in the mountains.

No sane Digimon ventured into the mountains, not if they wanted to survive. The mountains had their own unusual weather system, which Lucemon was very thankful for. Since devolving to the Child level, Lucemon's trauma and emotional and psychological scarring had made him quite timid. He reacted with the 'flight' instinct more often than not, which was why he had chosen to move away from his fellow Digimon.

Only Mirei understood how he felt and visited him from time to time, keeping him company even when he asked her to leave. Lucemon was still very flighty, but gradually took Mirei's visits in his stride. Not much was said; Lucemon flinched at any attempt to start a conversation.

So Mirei just sat on a chair with her partners. Even Angewomon and LadyDevimon knew not to say anything. They just stood casually to one side, whispering to themselves and glancing at their Tamer every now and then. The twin Perfect levels knew when something was a lost cause but, like Mirei, they weren't going to admit it.

Lucemon blinked. The angel's keen hearing had picked up on what the Perfect levels were saying and he felt insulted. "I-I'm not a lost cause," he stammered, trying to look indignant. As he continued, Angewomon and LadyDevimon realized he was regaining his steady, calm voice. "Barbamon hurt me a great deal. You don't know anything."

Mirei observed the proceedings quietly, knowing her presence along with her partners had started working a small miracle. She was pleased by what was happening, even if she didn't show it. After a moment or two more, she called her partners to her and turned to Lucemon.

"We'll be taking our leave now, Lucemon. Please continue to improve." Mirei exited the hut with her partners following. Angewomon carried Mirei back to the ground many, many kilometres below, as LadyDevimon flew beside her twin.

"He has a point." LadyDevimon murmured, not snarky like she usually was.

Angewomon nodded. "We were wrong to judge. We weren't there, after all. Only Taiga and Rina were."

Only they would have known Lucemon's pain and how traumatized he was. Taiga and Rina had seen first-hand when Lucemon Falldown Mode absorbed Barbamon's data to try and erase that pain. It hadn't worked, however. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode had taken over. The battle to calm him had been a long one, but Taiga had surpassed his own limitations and successfully won the fight.

Now it was up to Fate what happened to Lucemon from here. Mirei knew Lucemon mightn't be too kind on their return.

 _They have no idea. No idea at all_. He watched as the female human and her partners left him for now. Ever since that painful incident with Barbamon, Mirei would continue to visit him in his isolated home deep within the mountain. She wasn't the best company; Lucemon had to admit to himself, but company nonetheless. Having the woman around seemed to ground him in a way. Usually, he would spend hours, even days, reliving the horrible events of his past.

Most days he would hear the screams of the Digimon he had injured or killed and would be able to smell the stench of their blood in the air. Other days he would hear Barbamon's cruel voice laughing at him, mocking him as he tortured him to obey his commands. Sometimes Lucemon could even feel the old Digimon's hands or the sharp pain of Barbamon's attacks as he tortured him over and over again. And then other days he would just feel numb. He would still hear Barbamon or the screams of the Digimon he harmed (or nothing at all if he was lucky), but it would be as if the voices were far, far away and not behind him. And the pain he would feel would be faint and only linger for several seconds before disappearing.

 _Why?_  Lucemon sighed as he fluttered to the edge of the mountain that hid his home. He looked down to see Mirei and her partners getting smaller and smaller as they flew down. Lucemon leaned against the side of the mountain and continued to watch the fleeting pair.  _They wouldn't be able to understand the pain I've gone through at the hands of Barbamon. They wouldn't be able to understand what it was like to want to cry and to hide from these memories_.

Lucemon closed his eyes, hiding blue orbs from the world. Lucemon knew he should be happy that Taiga managed to save the Digital World from the rogue program and Barbamon. He should be relieved to no longer be in Barbamon's clutches, but he wasn't. He was still suffering. He could still hear that monster and feel his scorching touch. He could still hear the cries of his Digimon brethren. Why was he the one to always suffer?

Lucemon opened his eyes as his thoughts shifted to Taiga. "Why me? Why were you so determined to save me?" His wings fluttered as he felt the winds sweep past him. "Why couldn't you have destroyed me? Why did you risk your life to save me… after everything I've done?" Lucemon asked as his voice broke. "A-At least I wouldn't be in so much pain."

" _You're my friend, Lucemon! I will save you, no matter what!_ "

"Friend, huh?" Lucemon asked softly. It sounded nice, to have a friend… one that would care for him and comfort him when he needed it… one that he could protect from the horrors of those who sought to harm others. Lucemon blinked. "Protect… someone?" Lucemon hummed in thought. That thought made him wonder.

But it wouldn't be for a while yet. It would be a long time before Lucemon felt he was confident enough to make a new friend and likely even longer before he was able to trust that being. For now, he would have to cope with Mirei's visits. Lucemon felt he could do that. Mirei didn't talk much and he believed her partners had learned not to whisper things he could still hear.

The small Digimon observed Mirei and her partners until they could no longer be seen, before he turned away. "What do you have planned next, Mirei-san?" Lucemon murmured under his breath, heading back into his hut. He wasn't sure what the woman intended to do about rebuilding his confidence and he wasn't sure if he would like it.

" _I will only do what benefits you. Nothing more, nothing less_."

But what benefited him? He had no idea on the matter and could offer nothing as a suggestion, since free opinions had almost been beaten out of his head. Lucemon knew he would have to give some serious thought to it if he wanted to impress Mirei with his recovery.

* * *

Elsewhere, a young Adult Digimon plotted as it stared into Barbamon's crystal ball that the Demon Lord had left behind in his quest to torture Lucemon. It would have to pay a visit to one Taiga and repay a debt that had been on its head since its master died.

" _Don't worry, master. I will follow in your footsteps and do your bidding, as you always expected of me_." The Digimon mumbled as it stared into the ball, a plan forming in its mind of how to act and react.

It smirked gleefully; unaware it was being watched by another.

Unaware, that is, until the other's foot caught on something.

The Digimon whirled at once, senses on alert. "Who's there?" It didn't like the fact it had been caught staring at its master's crystal. So whoever had spied on it knew its habits, but was the other friend or foe?

When the other Digimon did not reply, the first tried again. "Come out at once, or I'll drag you out!"

Still the other was silent, which only served to infuriate the Digimon who had been caught even more. "Fine!" They wordlessly released a wave of fire in the other's direction.


	2. Target: Enemy

A feline hid within the bushes, watching her target. Her blue eyes narrowed at the other as she silently followed and listened to his one-sided conversation. She hissed in disgust as he stared at the ball that was used to torture the poor Angel Digimon, Lucemon. The other was a weak, spineless Digimon. She couldn't imagine why one would follow a murderer so willingly, but the blue idiot did.

The white and purple feline could not ignore the rage that filled her. The blue dinosaur worshipped the ground Barbamon walked on, admired him and would do anything to follow in his footstep (including finishing what he started). If it had been up to her, then she would have killed him the moment she reached her new form. It was his fault that those she loved were dead after all.

Long ago, before she was one of Barbamon's high-ranking lieutenants, she had lived a simple life. She had been a Plotmon, living in a small village. The village had been away from the ongoing chaos caused by Barbamon's madness, hidden deep within a forest. How he managed to find her, she may never know. But she loathed it every day when she thought about her friends and family being slaughtered as they tried to protect her from being one of Barbamon's lackeys.

He had been one of the lower ranking lackeys in the army. He had laughed at her friends' and family's attempts to stop them from taking her and he had been the one to give her the scars she bore on her paws. The feline removed one of her yellow gloves, revealing three jagged claw-shaped scars that hadn't fully healed. It was the evidence of what he had done to her to make her the 'mon she was today.

Barbamon had wanted a powerful ally. He had been aware of the evolution lines of her kind. She had the capabilities of having the evolution of Lilithmon. He had wanted her to strive away from the light. This was why Allomon had been in charge of her kidnapping and training.

Another hiss left her lips at the very thought of what they did to her. For hours on end, she would be forced to fight. She would be forced to fight those ten times powerful than her and those she had zero chance of beating due to her type and level. Every day she would be forced to fight and every day she would be beaten when she failed. And when she failed, they would lock her up in a small cell underground. Barbamon would visit her in her cell around dinner time. He had wanted her to call him "Lord" or "Master" and to obey him. When she refused, he would not give her dinner that night and would leave her there until morning, where she would be forced to start training all over again in a weaker state than she had been the day before.

The feline's ears flattened against her skull at the memory. They had been so cruel. So very cruel to such a young Digimon. She was surprised she survived that long before she was saved by a local Digimon who had found her during one of her training sessions. At the time, Allomon thought it would be fun if she was worth it. In her weakened state, he had left her in the middle of a dark forest without food or water, telling her she had to find her way back without dying. She probably would have died if it hadn't been for a kind Piccolomon.

However, the Piccolomon that saved her was, in fact, one of the leaders that were leading an army against Barbamon's forces. It was then when he told her of the Tamers. Children from another world would come to save their own and put an end to Barbamon's reign of terror. They would all be free. But Piccolomon knew he could not do this alone. They were struggling against Barbamon already and it would be worse when the Tamers faced Barbamon. In order to help the Tamers, they needed someone with inside knowledge of Barbamon's plans. They needed someone on the inside. They need a spy. They needed her.

She smirked. Yes, a spy. That was what she was. She had to swallow her pride and pretend to be loyal to that good for nothing murderer. But it was worth it in the end. While she moved up in the ranks, she listened and spied. On Barbamon. On Allomon. On everyone. And no one was of the wiser until it was too late that is.

The feline would have laughed gleefully if she wasn't trying to be quiet and undetected. Barbamon and everyone thought she was nothing but a traitor. She had told the  _enemy_ the locations they were camping in, and the locations of where they were living and training other Digimon. But worst of all, she told the Tamers where to find Lucemon and what was happening to him. She gave the Tamers the blueprints to enter Barbamon's lair that helped them find Lucemon in the end. That had been the biggest betrayal. She had helped the Tamers.

She couldn't forget the pained look on Allomon's face when he realized that she had betrayed them. The stupid Digimon had the nerve to think they were friends. She hated him. She loathed him! And the two very nice scars she gave him was proof of that.

She snickered as she thought of another place where she could place her nice sharp claws.

Snap!

She froze as her foot accidentally stepped on a branch.  _Crud_.

"Who's there?" She remained quiet.  _Moron_ , she mentally sneered.  _Does he really think I'm going to reveal myself? What kind of moron is he?_ "Come out at once, or I'll drag you out!"  _Oh, and he thinks he's a big shot too? I can take him out with my claws tied behind my back._ She snickered as an image of Allomon being skewed by her sharp, well manicured claws and then him running away like the coward that he was.

The feline probably should have been paying more attention to her ex-colleague. If she had, she would have remembered how short-tempered and stupid he was before he decided to attack the trees and bushes with fire.

The feline, dumbfounded by his recklessness, pounced out of her hiding place with a startled gasp.  _Idiot!_ The feline jumped from tree to tree as the fire spread. There was no way she could escape the fire without going in the open. Her tail swooshed in her agitation, realizing that the only open space was where the stupid Adult Dino was. With a growl and a hiss, the feline jumped out of the forest of burning trees and landed several meters away from Allomon, on a plain of boulders.

The sudden gasp was all she needed to know to confirm that he saw her. "Tailmon!"

Tailmon swiftly landed gracefully on the boulders. She was grateful to be away from the fire and smoke. It would be a shame if she allowed her target to destroy her before she could destroy him. Tailmon sat on a smooth looking boulder and stared at the idiot, who was still shocked that it was she that had followed him on Piccolomon's orders (but he didn't need to know that small detail) and had caught him talking to himself with Barbamon's torture device.

"What's wrong, Dino Face?" Tailmon asked in a mocking sneer as she licked her paw to attempt to fix her fur. It was everywhere! "Surprised to see little old me?"

"Tailmon…" The blue Dinosaur continued to stare at her in shock. A flicker of emotions was visible on his face. Tailmon felt slightly annoyed at the pain she saw in his eyes. It was as if the mere sight of her was causing him physical and emotional pain. Tailmon frowned slightly in confusion. Allomon had that same look on the day when she fought Allomon to give the Tamers the time they needed to stop Barbamon.

Allomon had looked so hurt, so wounded. It was like her betrayal destroyed whatever brains he had left, if he had any to begin with. Tailmon blinked for a moment. She stared at Allomon and frowned further as a thought came to her. But it couldn't be. There was no way that Allomon had a crush on her.

The howling laugh that had escaped her lips was what snapped Allomon out of his stupor. "Tailmon! You traitor!"

Tailmon hissed as Allomon came charging at her. She jumped and landed on the ground, while the stupid dino crashed into the boulders. She watched with a smirk as he removed his body from the rubble and glared at her. The hurt was still there, but now there was anger and rage.

"How could you?" he growled, his voice bordering the same pain he was feeling. "Don't you realize what you've done?"

"Yes, I did, you stupid Dino."

Allomon roared in grief and anger as he attacked once more. "You traitor!"

"Can't be a traitor if I was never on your side!" Tailmon snapped back as she dodged the force of his head and jumped into the air, her claws extended and ready to claw out the annoying dino. "One Two Neko Punch!"


	3. Necessary Sacrifice

Tailmon clawed the side of Allomon’s head, her rage at how she had been treated giving her strength to power on. She would be free.

 

Free to resume her shattered life, hopefully finding another family to call her own. She then unleashed a barrage of kicks at the blue dinosaur’s side, after she’d jumped back from pounding his head.

 

“Rargh!” He snapped at her, trying to trap her in his maw. But he failed miserably and knew she would exact her vengeance on him until he fell, deleted. Allomon would not go down that easily, however; he’d fight until dead.

 

Allomon spewed out a burst of super-heated air that clipped Tailmon, despite her dodging in reaction to the attack. Slightly injured, Tailmon found herself caught by the dinosaur’s clawed hands. She grimaced in agony as he repeatedly stomped on her with one foot after throwing her to the torn-up ground.

 

Finally, the feline saw an opportunity to roll and evade her foe’s foot and she took it. Struggling to stand, she leered at Allomon through eyes that were narrowed from the pain she was feeling.

 

“I’ll never give up on defeating you!” Tailmon spat, making her vow heard for all.

 

Tailmon’s confidence broke Allomon’s nerve and he backed away a few steps. His eyes became wide with anxiety and fear and he tried stammering an apology to her.

 

“Save it, you coward!” She hissed angrily, furious he was attempting to say sorry now. “You cost me everything – my childhood and family and friends!” He wouldn’t live past this day, she would make sure of that; even if she had to Super Evolve to finish him off, she would.

 

Briefly, she was aware her family and friends wouldn’t have wanted her to kill him like this. But it was her choice. He was a minion of Barbamon and that demon man’s army would pay for what they did: to Lucemon, to her and any other innocent Digimon who got caught up in the mess. This was her warpath and there was no going back.

 

None whatsoever. “Enjoy your final moments, dinosaur.”

* * *

 

Back in the real world, Taiga wondered how the Digital World was faring after the defeat of Vitium. He hoped it was recovering quite well.

 

The goggle-headed hero lay back in his computer chair while he sat at his study desk and reflected on the adventures he had had with his team-mates. He had a tough time with Yuuya in that forest when Black decimated Digimaru multiple times. But finally, the BlackWarGreymon X backed off.

 

Niko had been a pain as well, thinking he could take much stronger opponents by himself. Akiho wasn’t without her faults, either. Thankfully, the additional firepower of Mirei’s partners and Rina and V.V strengthened the trio significantly. They were able to pull through all the later battles with minor injuries.

 

Taiga wondered what his team-mates were doing now that the gate to the Digital World had closed. He hadn’t heard from them in a while, so he decided to call Akiho first and see how she was going.

 

Taiga picked up his mobile and dialled Akiho’s number. She answered immediately. “Taiga, I’ve been worried!” Akiho exclaimed. She felt better now that Taiga had called her, though. Akiho often considered herself one of Taiga’s closest friends.

 

Taiga chuckled in amusement. “Sorry, Akiho. I’ve been thinking about our partners and wondering how they’re going.” He hadn’t meant to make Akiho worry like she had. The goggle-head vowed to keep in contact with his friends more often, as he didn’t want them to ever be concerned like today.

 

“That’s alright. You need to call Niko as well. He was stressing the last I spoke to him.” The pinkette paused and mulled over Taiga’s earlier words. She believed their partner Digimon would be doing fine but, like Taiga, thought about Digitorin a bit more than what she probably should.

 

“Sure, I can do that.” Taiga intended to keep his word. After all, if there was one thing he disliked, it was how humanity broke promises they made. There was more than one thing about humanity he didn’t like, but that one stuck out at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

 

Dynasmon watched his troops advance against the remains of Barbamon’s army. He felt like smirking; the enemy soldiers were courageous until the end, he had to give them credit for that.

 

However, he was the platoon leader, so there was no grounds for him wanting to feel happy for the foe. None if he wanted to survive, at least. He unleashed a war cry, rallying his own men and feeling compassion for them instead.

 

“Keep your hopes up!” He barked at the various Digimon who served under him. Dynasmon knew they would be being watched by Plutomon, their all-mighty General.

 

The Digimon cheered. “Yes, sir!” They were seasoned fighters, but had been somewhat nervous at the start of the campaign. Now, however, the nerves were all but gone, leaving calculated warriors in their wake.

 

“That’s the way, men.” Dynasmon answered, still encouraging his comrades to fight until the others lost.

 

But suddenly, the enemy soldiers had a surge, a strong push back against them. Dynasmon wondered where their regained confidence had come from, observing what had to be the enemy ’ s platoon leader flying through the air towards him.

 

“You won’t take me down that easily!” The Ultimate flared his wings.

 

"GigaStick Lance!" Darkdramon yelled loudly as he thrust the GigaStick lance in his right hand at Dynasmon.

 

Dynasmon caught the lance with one hand and held out the other as he unleashed his Breath of Wyvern technique. The energy throughout his body transformed into a gigantic wyvern aura. The move hurtled towards the opposition, but Darkdramon didn’t move. Dynasmon noted that his enemy endured the move well.

 

“Terrible Gaze.” Darkdramon roared, recovering from the point blank attack fairly quickly. He fired a strange beam from the eyes of the gauntlet on his right arm to try and paralyze or numb Dynasmon.

 

Unable to evade in time, Dynasmon got hit by Darkdramon’s move and stiffened up instantly. Fighting to regain control of his body, the Royal Knight could only watch as Darkdramon prepared to attack again. At this rate, his men would fall into disarray and flee if he were to lose.

 

"GigaStick Lance!" rumbled Darkdramon as he impaled Dynasmon on the weapon, it going directly into his DigiCore. Darkdramon hoped to cause enough damage to Dynasmon in order to delete the Royal Knight.

 

Dynasmon frowned. If this was how he was going out, then he wanted to go out with a bang. He was a damn platoon leader, for crying out loud – soldiers fought with all they had until their very last breath.

 

The dying Royal Knight grabbed a hold of Darkdramon’s lance with one hand and sent a very powerful surge of energy up it.

 

“The hell are you doing?!”Darkdramon protested.

 

Neither army saw them again after the light died down. But they didn’t need to; they knew their commanders had perished in a final act of defiance. Such was a soldier’s ultimate fate.

 

The Digimon who served directly under Dynasmon saw his commander sacrifice himself for their world.

* * *

 

Lucemon sat on the cliff edge, watching the horizon as the storm broke and rain poured down. He was getting wet, but he didn’t mind or care. If he was honest with himself, he preferred being out in storms as it was a way for him to relax and unwind.

 

“Taiga...” _My saviour_. As the Child level’s thoughts turned once more to the Tamer who had saved him from that horrible fate, Lucemon mulled over what the teen could be doing in the real world at this moment.

 

The angel Digimon speculated on what the real world was even like. Barbamon had tended to keep him away from any possibilities of Gates appearing to the real world. Over time, however, just before the experiments became really bad, Lucemon did manage a thought or two about Earth. He wondered what the people were like, what animals there… that kind of thing.

 

If Taiga came back to check on Digimaru, Lucemon would be there, waiting to ask if he could return with the boy. To see even one city in the real world would please him. He knew that Digimon who entered the real world couldn’t return due to becoming organic, though.


	4. The Dark Ones

“It’s only a matter of time.” A lone Devimon gazed down at the pure chaos that surrounded him from his perch on a tall twisted tree. Thunderclouds rumbled and roared as it began to pour. Rain droplets pattered down his back, trailing down his arms, face, thigh and wings. If he had been a Holy Angel, it may have bothered him, as feathers could not stand the weight caused by rain. But that was not the case for him.

 

As he flexed his demonic wings, the Fallen Angel Digimon watched with a cruel sinister smile as he spotted a small group of the Rebellion camping under several large trees. They were unaware of his twelve Fallen Angel, Dragon and Undead Digimon making their way towards them, wanting to get their revenge for the death of Barbamon.

 

Devimon laughed. No one would hear their screams as his men slaughtered the enemy. And it served them right for believing that they won just because a bunch of children defeated his comrade Barbamon and saved Lucemon.

 

It was hilarious, really. He would never have thought that the enemy would bring Humans into this war. This just showed how those that followed Yggdrasil and the Rebellion truly were. If the Rebellion or even the Royal Knights had stopped Barbamon before he divided the Digimon, striking fear to every Baby, Child and Adult… before he captured Lucemon and Tailmon and Patamon… or even before he tortured them until they either died or Dark Evolved, getting them just that much closer to their ultimate goal… then maybe they could have won… maybe…

 

But they didn’t stop Barbamon… Humans did…

 

The Fallen Angel cocked his head to the side as Gigadramon commenced the attack, after the strike team (consisting of several of Lady Devimon, Ice Devimon, Gigadramon and Skull Satamon) surrounded the camp site. The others didn’t stand a chance.

 

“Things seem to be going well,” Pico Devimon commented as he eyed the battle with sinister glee.

 

Devimon didn’t respond to his small lieutenant, opting to watch the bloodbath that was forming in front of him.

 

It was truly amusing how the Rebellion thought they could win this war. Barbamon may have been their leader and the mastermind, but his death did nothing to cease the war. In fact, it only delayed the inevitable.

 

The Tamers should have stayed if they knew what was to come.

 

The Fallen Angel laughed, his voice echoing off the winds and pouring rain that surrounded him, bringing fear to the depth of any Digimon’s heart that was in hearing distance.

 

Barbamon might be gone, but his teachings, his influence, his plans were not. The Tamers had been too late to stop what was to come. They may have saved Lucemon, but they did not need him. They just needed his power. Lucemon had the ability to be one of the Demon Lords. He could have been the leader they needed. But he had been too weak to handle the powers that lay dormant within him.

 

Barbamon noticed this right away, but still managed to use it to his advantage. He had been there when Barbamon tortured the little Child Digimon and had enjoyed every minute of it. With every torture, with every scream and sob, they were able to stripe Lucemon of his confidence, with hope and dreams, his inner light. The weak little Digimon would never be able to evolve ever again, they had made sure of that.

 

Devimon lifted up his hand, allowing a small glowing orb to appear. This was the light of the many Digimon he and Barbamon had tortured over the years. The Fallen Angel gazed down at the orb, knowing that with this he would finally be able to unlock Super Ultimate.

 

It was actually foolish of the Rebellion, Yggdrasil’s Royal Knights and of the Tamers to not notice that he was, in fact, one of the Demon Lords. He had pretended to not be a part of Barbamon’s forces, plotting and striking in the shadows. It had all been too easy to fool them. To separate them. To cause them to distrust one another. To fear.

 

He closed his hand over the glowing orb, willing it to return to his body, where it would stay until he was ready to activate it.

 

“Devimon-sama, where are we to go next?” Pico Devimon asked, once the strike team finished annihilating the small group of Digimon.

 

It was only a matter of time.

 

“It is time we begin our search.” Pico Devimon nodded, as he chuckled. The end was near. “Inform the others to be ready. I will be down soon.” With a small salute, the small Digimon flew away to deliver his message.

 

Devimon watched, smiling all the while. There had been a reason why they tortured Holy Digimon. They had the rare ability to find a Pure Soul. But they would not help willingly, at least not while they were still sane or when their bodies were still intact.

 

Devimon remembered when Barbamon stole Lucemon’s light, causing the Digimon to lose control. The Fallen Angel briefly wondered how the Child was handling only having part of a soul. It must be painful, especially since the Tamers kept him alive.

 

Devimon chuckled as he turned his gaze to the sky. He guessed he should thank the Tamers for their help. It was because of them that he now had the means and the how to achieve his Super Ultimate Form. But the Tamers just had to leave, thinking they had won. That peace would return.

 

Oh, how naive they were to believe they could be defeated so easily. Peace would not return to the Digital World anytime soon, at least not while he had the Light in his possession. The Fallen Angel flexed his wings before stepped off the tree. Devimon pushed against the strong winds as he travelled down, diving into the forest.

 

It would not be long before he had the Pure Soul in his claws. The orb had been glowing earlier, suggesting that the Pure Soul was near.

 

Devimon smiled as he landed in front of his men. The group of Fallen Angels, Dragon and Undead Digimon saluted when he landed in front of them.

 

Devimon took in a brief intake of his surroundings and he was pleased with what he saw. Discarded weapons of their enemies littered the ground, along with their belongings, blood and scattered data. The only thing that seemed to still be intact was the small fire pit and the cups of wine that they been drinking before the attack. It was absolutely lovely.

 

“Tonight is the beginning of the end.”

 

“Down with the Light! Down with the Light!” Every mon cheered as he spoke.

 

“The Tamers and the Rebellion truly thought that by defeating Barbamon, they had won this war.” Several of the Digimon scoffed or giggled at the audacity of the Rebellion’s simple-minded belief. “Barbamon’s work will not go in vain.” He gazed at each of them, watching their every move. Making sure none of them had any doubts or second thoughts of what was to come next. “He died giving me the secrets of the Super Ultimate Evolution.”

 

He paused as more cheering escaped their lips. Once they settled down, he continued. “With Lucemon’s and the other Holy Digimon’s Lights that we have gathered, we shall be able to find the Digimon with the Pure Soul.”

 

He paused again, seeing the smiles and thirst for blood on their faces. “And when I crush its body and take its soul, then the true war will begin.”

 

“Down with the Light! Down with the Light!”

 

“We will crush the Rebellion! We will slaughter their hopes and dreams and remaining confidence!”

 

“Down with the Light! Down with the Light!”

 

“The Demon Lords will rise above the ashes and slaughter them one by one as they beg for their pathetic lives! They will be powerless to stop us as we crush their data… destroy their homes, their friends, their families!”

 

Devimon walked towards a small clearing where their enemies had been feasting on their last meal. “They can try to stop us, but they will fail.” Devimon picked up a metal cup that still had white wine in it. He held it in his claw as he returned his attention to his followers, his loyal followers.

 

“The Digital World will be reformed in my image. The ground will burn with acid. The sky will boil with lava. The Light will cease to shine as the Dark Ones rise from the ground and take back what was taken from us eons ago. We will rule this world and they. Will. Fall!” Devimon paused as he raised up the cup that he held in his claw. “Hail the Demon Lords.”

 

Devimon mentally smiled as he drank the delicious wine. It was moments like these that he absolutely loved doing what he did.

 

“Hail the Demon Lords! Hail the Demon Lords! Hail the Demon Lords! Hail the Demon Lords!”

 

 _Yes, hail the Demon Lords_. Devimon mentally crooned as he crushed the empty cup in his claw. He tossed the cup behind him as his thoughts turned towards those that had stripped him of his powers in the first place. _Prepare yourself, Yggdrasil; you and your precious world will feel my flames_. Devimon mentally chuckled as he thought about those who could get in his way. _And then, Tamers, you will feel my vengeance…_


End file.
